1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid storage and dispensing, and more particularly, to storage and dispensing of drinking fluid in a water cooler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottled-water coolers have long been used by consumers as preferable sources of drinking water. In a typical bottled-water cooler, a refillable bottle filled with purified water is placed atop a base. The base includes a tank reservoir having at least one spigot.
The bottle and the tank reservoir are in fluid communication with each other. When an user turns on the spigot, water flows out of the tank reservoir which in turn withdraws water from the bottle. When all the water inside the bottle is consumed, the bottle needs to be replaced.
There are various inconveniences associated with bottled-water coolers as mentioned above. First, replacing an empty bottle with a filled bottle is quite a strenuous task. Specifically, it requires a person with considerable physical strength to carry and place a filled bottle atop the base. Mis-positioning the bottle onto the base tank can cause water spillage. Normally, a water distributor is called via telephone in advance. Thereafter, a delivery person delivers a new water bottle and performs the replacement. Thus, replacing the empty bottle is quite inconvenient and time-consuming, not to mention the cost associated with delivery. Alternatively, bottles filled with water can be stored in advance. However, this option requires storage space. Still, there is a need for a person with physical strength to perform the bottle replacement.
There are continuous-flow water coolers available. A typical system is marketed by Topway Global, Inc., Brea, Calif., under the model number POU-425H. Typically, in such a cooler, there is no water bottle visible. Instead, water comes directly from a water supply, such as the water line of a building. That is, the supplied water goes directly to the water tank of the cooler base. Very often, the supplied water passes through a series of filters for purification before entering the tank. The water level inside the tank is sensed electronically. When the water level is above a predetermined level, the sensor inside the tank signals an installed electromechanical valve to shut off the water supply into the tank. On the other hand, when the water level is below the predetermined level, the sensor directs the electromechanical valve to open and allows water to flow into the tank.
In a continuous-flow water cooler, there is no need to constantly replace the depleted water bottles and thus it eliminates all the associated inconveniences. However, a continuous-flow water cooler is more expensive. Furthermore, the electronic sensors with the related circuits are more prone to failure. Since the water level is concealed, when the sensing mechanism fails, spillage can result in a hazardous flooding.
Despite the aforementioned drawbacks, bottled-water coolers have certain consumer appeals. Among other things, the aesthetic display of a bottle of visibly clear water is a key attractive feature. More particularly, a large volume of crystal-clear water inside a transparent bottle conveys the perception of cleanliness and freshness, thereby favorably affecting the user psychologically even before any water is consumed.
To reap the advantages of both the bottled-water and continuous-flow water coolers, hybrid forms of water coolers have been devised. Such a cooler is typically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,091, Sutera, entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Filling Bottled-Water Coolerxe2x80x9d, issued May 8, 1990. In Sutera, a bottle is attached to a water tank base. The bottle is connected to a constant water supply line. Water is admitted to the bottle through a water valve which is submerged under the water level inside the bottle. The valve is linked and actuated by a float which wraps around an elongated tubular air vent. The air vent in turn is centrally positioned inside the bottle in a direction along the height of the bottle. The outlet of the air vent is also below the water level. The float is capable of telescopically moving along the tubular air vent.
When the water level inside the bottle rises, the float moves upwardly until a certain level is reached and shuts off the water valve. On the other hand, when the water level falls, the float follows the receding water level and consequently opens the water valve allowing water to flow into the bottle.
The water cooler of Sutera involves components of considerable large dimensions. The consequential disadvantages are increased costs of manufacturing and assembly. Furthermore, the physically large components moving relative to each other curtail the overall operational reliability.
There is a need to provide a water cooler having the aesthetic advantage of a conventional bottled-water cooler yet without its associated inconveniences.
It is accordingly the object of the invention to provide a continuous-flow drinking-fluid dispenser with the drinking fluid visible to the user.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a continuous-flow drinking-fluid dispenser with less moving components and further with components having smaller sizes, thereby improving overall operational reliability and curtailing manufacturing costs.
The drinking-fluid dispenser of the invention includes a bottle having a close end and an open end. In a first embodiment, the open end is attached with a gasket and is sealingly disposed into the opening of a dispenser base via the gasket. Mounted inside the bottle is a valve proximally connected to a float by an actuating arm. The valve is positioned above the fluid inside the bottle and is connected to a continuous-flow fluid source. During normal operation, the float closes and opens the valve, respectively, via buoyantly floating on fluid which rises and falls inside the bottle. There is also a pressure-vent unit with an orifice disposed through the bottle and above the bottle fluid to maintain ambient atmospheric pressure inside the bottle.
In a second embodiment, an adapter is sandwiched between the gasket and the open end of the bottle. The adapter acts as a spacer which allows a regular water bottle to be converted for use as a continuous-flow fluid dispenser in accordance with the invention.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts.